


Almost

by mohinikapuahi



Series: Crash & Burn [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, almost isn't quite good enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

Steve’s brow furrowed in confusion as he slowly drifted out of deep and contented sleep. It was still dark, the windows still shrouded with the dark velvet curtains of night. Soft puffs of warm, moist air drifted across his bare chest, a floppy tendril of blond hair drifted back and forth across his own lips following the path of his own slow relaxed inhalations. Danny muttered in his sleep and nuzzled his face closer into Steve’s chest as he slept, his arm tightening around Steve’s waist, the tip of Danny’s tongue brushing across Steve’s tanned skin as it flicked out to moisten his lips. 

Letting his head drop back against the pillow, Steve let Danny mould his body against his side, one leg sliding deeper between Steve’s thighs, the movement pushing them so closely together that the only thing separating them was the flimsy fabric of their respective boxer briefs, the heat of their morning erections nestled against each other. Steve squeezed his eyes closed, as in his sleep, Danny’s hips started to undulate against him. He plucked at his bottom lip with his teeth, torn between lying there and letting Danny unconsciously finish what he was starting or ultimately disappointing both of them and waking him.

They might be sharing a bed, in fact they might have been sharing a bed for weeks now, but their timing sucked, Rachel’s death had shrouded their lives with sadness and neither of them had sought anything other than the comfort and companionship of knowing they weren’t alone. Until this morning, Steve had been careful not to advertise his body’s reactions to Danny, of course he knew that Danny wasn’t a shrinking violet and would understand, but all the same Steve wasn’t blind, he knew Danny was suffering and he wasn’t going to add to his emotional turmoil just because he was horny.

That’s why he had no choice.

His large hand closed around the back of Danny’s neck. Clasping him tightly he gently shook his partner.

“Hey?” he murmured softly, “You in there, Danny?”

“Mmmmph?” Danny groaned in question, burrowing deeper into Steve’s chest.

“Need you to wake up, D?” Steve explained, a shiver running through his body as the arm that had been wrapped around his waist moved and Danny’s fingers were sliding down the length of his spine, fingertips tracing absently across the globes of his ass.  
“Do’n wanna.” Danny answered, his nose nuzzling against Steve’s pectoral muscles until his lips closed on Steve’s nipple.

“Danny, please. You’re drooling all over my chest.” Steve’s voice was tight and strained, that alone managing to drag Danny from the sleep he was enjoying.

Danny lifted his head, heavy lidded eyes looking into Steve’s, a lopsided grin on his lips. “Morning.”

“Hey you.” Steve managed, trying to sound as normal as he could with Danny leaning over him, seemingly ignorant of their aroused bodies pressed so tightly together.

“Weren’t you in another bed when we said goodnight?” Danny whispered, moving languidly against him, his eyes holding Steve’s almost in challenge as he slowly and deliberately rocked his hips, his cotton covered cock dragging slowly down the length of Steve’s already damp cloth covered erection.

And there it was. Danny wasn’t ignorant of their needs; it appeared he was actively encouraging participation.

“I couldn’t sleep.” He replied, “ Thought you might like the company.”

“Never say no to that.” Danny let his head tip forward just far enough to press a soft kiss to the skin on Steve’s neck, just below his ear. “I’m sorry I’ve been so difficult.”

“If you weren’t difficult you wouldn’t be you.” Steve shrugged, his face beading with perspiration as he fought his body’s need to thrust forward against Danny’s

“I resent that, Steven.” Danny inclined his head just enough to catch Steve’s earlobe in his teeth and tug gently, his tongue laving it wetly.

“D? What the fuck are you doing?” Steve whimpered, though he would never admit it, as Danny’s roving hand slid under the elastic top of Steve’s briefs, his rough fingertips brushing lightly across Steve’s ass.

“I thought that would be obvious to you, Commander.” Danny surged forward to press his lips against Steve’s for a short, wet kiss, his hips rocking against Steve, his hand pulling them closer together. “Or I’m really disappointed in your detecting skills.”

“I know what you’re doing, Daniel.” Steve rolled his eyes before lifting his head off the pillow to chase Danny’s lips with his own. “My question is why?”

“Because I woke up in a bed with an insanely sexy man, which I happen to love very much, and I’m very, very horny.” Danny looked into his eyes as he spoke with such intensity that Steve couldn’t bear to make himself look away.

“Same.” Steve responded hoarsely, “but I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“Babe, we’re both big boys.” He let his fingers trail across Steve’s hip, “I know you think you’ve been clever or considerate or whatever, but you don’t need to be.”

“I don’t?” Steve hissed out, his hips jerking forward as the back of Danny’s fingers brushed against him.

“No.” Danny pressed a soft kiss against Steve’s pliant lips as his fingers closed around Steve’s cock. “So how about you get with the program here, Commander?”

“Anything you say, Detective.” Steve grinned against Danny’s lips, his tongue trailed across Danny’s bottom lip, flicking back and forth, tasting him slowly. His eyes closed, lashes dark crescents on his cheeks as he tasted Danny, inhaling his scents and tastes.

“Are you sniffing me, babe?” Danny mumbled indignantly against Steve’s mouth. “Because you know that is kinda creepy.”

“Love you.” Steve murmured as if that answered everything. He lifted his head and opened heavy lidded eyes to look into Danny’s. “This isn’t a good idea, what about the kids?”

“It’s a very good idea, Steven, and the kids are sound asleep.”

“We can’t have sex while they’re in the house.” Steve breathed against Danny’s neck, the soft puff of air chased by the warmth of his mouth as he closed his lips on the pulse point that had always fascinated him.

Danny’s hands grasped Steve’s shoulders and pushed him away. “So what? We’re not having sex for the next eighteen years?”

“Didn’t say that, D.” Steve expelled the words on a frustrated huff of air and rolled back to lie on his back, one arm flung across his forehead.

“Sounded like it to me.” Danny frowned and leaned up on one elbow to watch his partner.

“I’m not saying that, I’m just saying not now.” Steve turned his head to look into Danny’s eyes.

“I could be wrong, big guy, but we’re in a bed, the kids are asleep, sounds like perfect timing to me.” Danny reached out with his free hand and traced a fingertip across Steve’s chest.

“It’s not.” Steve’s brow furrowed, one hand grasping Danny’s as it trailed lower.

“Okay.” Danny frowned at Steve’s constipated expression. “See now that you’re going to have to explain.”

Steve pulled away from Danny and moved to sit up against the bedhead, pulling the sheet carefully to his waist before he spoke again. “If you laugh I swear that there will never be anything even remotely resembling sex.”

“No laughing.” Danny agreed, moving to sit close to Steve but still be able to look into his face.

“It’ll be our first time.” Steve started to explain, his cheeks flushing pinkly.

“No…” Danny started to playfully mock him, barely containing his mirth until he saw Steve’s expression. “Not laughing, I promise.”

“I don’t want it to be like this.” Steve shrugged looking away fro Danny.

“Like what, Steven?” Danny prodded, resting one hand on Steve’s thigh, stroking the taut muscle.

“With us both listening for the kids. Only half here. Worried that Grace will wake and catch us. Having to be quiet so we don’t wake them.”

“Steven J McGarrett,” Danny murmured as he leaned in to press his a soft kiss to Steve’s lips, “Are you saying you want it to be special?”

“You know damn well that’s what I’m saying.” Steve returned his kiss and rolled out of bed. “If you’re going to be an asshole about it you can make breakfast.”

Danny laid back and watched Steve’s back as he walked into the bathroom, a plot already hatching in his mind.


End file.
